1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire, and more particularly relates to a pneumatic tire that has both dry performance and snow performance.
2. Related Art
In recent years there has been a demand for pneumatic tires for passenger vehicles that have both dry performance (e.g., forward traveling performance, turnability, and steering stability performance on dry road surfaces) and snow performance (e.g., traction performance on a snowy road surfaces), which are mutually conflicting aspects of performance. A conventional pneumatic tire that satisfies the above demand is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345457.
Also, a tire tread pattern is known in which a land portion (center land portion) on the equator of the tire has arc-shaped narrow grooves that are in communication with each other while being continuously disposed in the tire circumferential direction in a region (inner side region) on the inner side in the vehicle width direction when the tire is mounted on the vehicle, and notched portions in a region (outer side region) on the outer side in the vehicle width direction. The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-58781A is a conventional pneumatic tire using such construction.